


Drabble: Putting on a Show

by ElvenAvari



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 17:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenAvari/pseuds/ElvenAvari





	Drabble: Putting on a Show

**Fandom** : The Mortal Instruments  
 **Pairing** : Simon/Jace  
 **Prompt** : A show of progression

When they had first met, and Simon remembered that meeting well, they hadn’t been able to stand each other. Very slowly they had come to a sort of arrangement. Simon wasn’t sure if the agreement had occurred when he had become a vampire… or that first time he had fed from Jace.

Since then they had basically danced around each other. Taking care to avoid one another but at the same time seeking each other out. Clary had noticed and said it was like watching a show of progression. It was an interesting way to phrase what he and Jace had. It was also something he didn’t understand.

That was how Simon found himself at one of Magnus’ parties. He was nursing some drink the warlock had assured him wouldn’t effect him as the last had. And, he was watching Jace who stood across the room. Their eyes had met a couple of times, perhaps lingering longer than they should have. Simon took another sip of his drink, the liquid warm against his tongue. He had to hand it to the warlock… this was almost as good as blood.

No where near the taste and feeling of Jace’s blood though.

The warmth was spreading further through his body, gathering in a very certain area that, had he still been human, Simon would have blushed. As it was though, Simon just stared at Jace and fought the urge of his fangs descending. He set his drink down and started across the room. He would curse Magnus later but right now he only had one thing on his mind.

Jace.

**xxx**

Clary blinked in confusion when she noticed Simon approaching but he didn’t say anything to her. His eyes were trained solely on Jace. The question was on the tip of her tongue but then her mouth could only drop open in shock and surprise. Simon pressed Jace up against the wall and kissed him. It wasn’t some light kiss either, this was something that just by watching made her feel hot and bothered.

**xxx**

“What did you give Simon?” Alec questioned as he watched the scene play out.

Magnus smirked as he glanced toward what Alec was talking about before he looked back at his boyfriend. He ran a finger lightly down Alec’s cheek. He loved it when Alec shivered under his touch.

“Just a little concoction to make him a little more… possessive… over what should be his,” Magnus replied.


End file.
